


Jumpy

by AutisticWriter



Series: Alphabet Fics [10]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Disorder, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nervousness, Panic, Past Abuse, Self-Esteem Issues, Swearing, internalized ableism, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Mihashi is a very jumpy person.





	Jumpy

Mihashi is a very jumpy person. Abe realised this literally seconds after meeting him for the first time. He fumbles over his words and blushes and trips over his feet and fiddles with whatever is in his hands (usually a baseball) and cries at the slightest thing. It’s not an exaggeration to say that Mihashi is a nervous wreck.

Although, given the poor bastard’s past, it isn’t that much of a surprise His pitcher was bullied horribly all through junior high, leaving Mihashi with no self esteem and some kind of severe mental illness.

“I was diagnosed with Generalised Anxiety Disorder,” Mihashi says one day after practise, trembling after being asked about his mental health. “That… probably explains why I, uh – Abe, you don’t want another pitcher now you know this, do you?”

Abe stares at Mihashi, at the tears sparkling in his eyes, and sighs. “Why the hell would you think that?”

He must say it too loudly, because Mihashi jumps and stumbles backwards.

“I, I don’t know…” Mihashi mumbles, the tears spilling over. “I guess I, uh, well, I’m on meds, you know. I’m screwed up. If you want a normal pitcher, I get it.” His voice breaks. “And if you want a normal boyfriend—”

“Shut up, Ren,” Abe says, switching to his given name despite some of the others being nearby. “Just shut up right now!”

Mihashi jumps, wrapping his arms around himself. “I, I’m sorry, Abe, I don’t—”

“And stop saying sorry!” he says, stepping closer and placing his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Just… be quiet and calm down, please. Please don’t panic like this.”

Mihashi stares at him, sniffing.

“Look, I knew you were seriously anxious, but it’s nice to have a name for your struggles. You’re not screwed up, man, and I’ll never drop you, as a pitcher or a boyfriend. So stop that crying, okay?”

Mihashi sniffs again, tears leaking down his face. “Takaya… thank you.”

“It’s okay,” Abe says, smiling weakly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my new [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
